Although electric motors were invented a long time ago, there are still areas where improvements can be made to develop better and more efficient motors. The AC induction motors are the most common motors used in motion control systems, as well as in powering home appliances and in recent years in military machinery. Most common method of AC motor power generation is the three phase pulse switching system which is basically three circuit conductors carrying three signals, identical in frequency and amplitude but separated by phase providing the rotating magnetic field used in AC motors. A Voltage Source Inverter (VSI) is rarely used unless it's amplifying either Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) or Space Vector Modulation (SVM) signals, which then usually provide power to a three-phase motor. The SVM technique, which is an optimum PWM technique, appears to be the best alternative for a three phase switching power converter because it reduces switching (or commutation) losses in the power semiconductor. The space vector modulation technique has been increasingly used in the last decade, because it not only delivers an optimal output taking advantage of reduced, but not totally eliminated, harmonics of the output voltage or current. Furthermore, three phase alternating current motors are rugged, high-torque, single-speed devices, limited to whatever frequency their power supply provides them. A voltage source inverter and controller provide power to an AC motor at any frequency & voltage up to the VSI's limits putting rugged, high-torque AC motors where only variable speed DC motors used to be able to go. Modern VSI controllers provide adjustable speed, fast response time and are more efficient than historical VSI controllers, but are expensive and hard to repair (if necessary or the dealer can't be reached) because most modern VSI controllers are dependent on software or somewhat rare hardware. The present innovation makes VSI controller acquisition and repair almost as simple as buying and repairing a transistor radio. The present invention can potentially be used in, but not limited to Diesel-Electric locomotive manufacturers, Ship builders, Manufacturers of armored cars, Large earth-moving equipment, Manufacturers of trash compactors, washing machines and dryers.